Imperia's Rise and Fall
by Terrin Nyphon
Summary: Two Roman General's, a barbarian unslaught, and an early fall of Rome. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so don't sue! I have only like a dollar.  
  
November 16th, 200 Ano Domini  
  
In the distance, a great army is seen massing. The 2,000 male villagers of Imperia were quickly training to become warriors. The mighty Roman legions would not able to reach them in time. It is cloudy and raining; lightning seems to frighten the barbarian soldiers who fear the wrath of their gods. These barbarians had no name and were dirty uncivilized creature, but they were powerful. They slipped pass the legions by cutting through the German forests which were there homelands. They were careful to avoid the legions in Gaul in order to make there way to a small Roman city.  
  
"Milord! We expect the barbarians to assault our village any time now!" said a young scout to his master. The small contingent of cavalry and archers that protected the town was only 500 warriors, most to ill to campaign in the north against the better-known Barbarians.  
  
"I know. If I had been at the front lines, I could have stopped them! Yet instead, the Emperor chooses Terrin! His ancestors nearly defected to Carthage during the Punic wars! He will most likely defect to these uncivilized worthless beings! His ancestors should have been executed as soon as they were found out! Yet the Generals pitied them and allowed them to live." Replied the General.  
  
"Yes, milord. But what shall we do?"  
  
"We shall hold until the legions get here! Now, how are the civilians doing on our wall?"  
  
"They wont be able to finish it in time, though they are finishing our front wall quickly. It should be up in a matter of hours!"  
  
"We don't have hours."  
  
About thirty minutes later, the barbarian army began to move towards Imperia. The general called up the few men he commanded and told the archers to use the completed parts of the wall to protect themselves while they fired, the cavalry was to swept around behind the barbarians and flank them.  
  
Thirty minutes into the battle a messenger returns bearing seemingly wonderful news; a legion was trailing the barbarians. The general was ecstatic until he learned of the General of the legion, Terrin Masters. Surely this was a trap but then another messenger, this time a soldier, came up and said that the Legion wished for access to the town. Then general quickly allowed them to enter figuring that they hadn't tried to flank them from the back of the city with its mere fences protecting them so he must not have defected. Among the chaos, the 25,000 soldiers under Terrin's command were allowed in. There was barely enough room in the town for them, because of the unexpected size.  
  
"Ahh, Terrin, my good friend! How art you and your warriors." The general said in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Let us not waste time with pleasantries Parthenious! We have a war to fight!" Terrin replied in his normal Patricianly arrogant way.  
  
"Yes, you are right. We must fight of the barbarians first, then we may discuss events." General Parthenious remarked.  
  
"All soldiers begin assault!!!" Terrin yelled. As he did 8000 arrows flew through the air at the 5000 barbarians, slaughtering the bulk of them. 2400 remained, 1000 wounded. After the arrows were fired, another cavalry flank took effect with hundreds more during by the minute as Roman cavalry archers fired from the rear. With a mere 1300 remaining, all wounded, the barbarians began to retreat, but they were cut of by an ambush from the cavalry that was first sent out. When the Roman infantry arrived, the battle was won when the 10,000 soldiers fought the few remnants. The remaining three thousand fought off any barbarians who attempted to flank them.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
"Well, Terrin, it seems I have underestimated you!" Parthenious said, obviously drunk.  
  
"Yes, Parthenious, but if you don't slow down with the wine, I may mistake you for a uncivilized being!" Terrin joked.  
  
"Ahahahaha! Ahh, Terrin, you see, I am not the one who has drank a full bottle of wine!"  
  
"Yes, you have had several, my friend."  
  
"Ahaahahaha *cough**cough*. Terrin, I am afraid you are right, I am drinking a little to much."  
  
"Am I ever not right?"  
  
"He he, Terrin. Perhaps we should finish and get some rest. There are a few abandoned houses and some tents for your soldiers, though this town is unable to accommodate them all."  
  
"Very well, I shall speak with you tomorrow, Parthenious," Terrin said as he sood up and made his way to the door.  
  
"Make sure he dies tonight," Parthenious whispered to a soldier.  
  
"Yes, I will," was the soldiers response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Good? Bad? Boring and worthless? Tell me! As always, flames are ignored. 


End file.
